


Pride and Prejudice and Dragons

by stargirl428



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Language, M/M, Maybe even eventual smut!, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargirl428/pseuds/stargirl428
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was a truth universally acknowledged that a mage and a templar, despite all efforts and goodwill, were destined to be opposing factions in an age-long battle."</p>
<p>In a Thedas with no Corypheus, the Mage-Templar war rages on. Evelyn and Maxwell Trevelyan are essential to bringing peace between the two groups. When the Inquisition recruits them to aid their cause, they are thrown into the path of a certain Commander and Altus. Naturally, not everyone gets along.</p>
<p>A Dragon Age/Pride and Prejudice fic, because I love both stories dearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride and Prejudice and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't help myself!   
> I'm sure this has been done before, but I've been obsessed with this idea for weeks now, and finally caved into writing a bit of it!
> 
> Updates will be infrequent until I finish my other story, [The Knight of Hampstead](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5999635/chapters/13782301).  
> But I promise, it won't be forgotten!

It was a truth universally acknowledged that a mage and a templar, despite all efforts and goodwill, were destined to be opposing factions in an age-long battle.

Following the events of the ill-fated Kirkwall Rebellion, the state of relative peace between the two groups drastically declined throughout the continent. Thedas was thrown into turmoil.

"Can you believe this disaster?" Lady Trevelyan said to her husband one evening, the pair sitting near the fireplace in their chambers.

Bann Brennen Trevelyan replied that he could not.

"For it truly is a complete and utter mess," she continued with a wave of her hand. "Thank the Maker for our children and their strong moral compasses. I could not imagine having to live with this sort of conflict in our  _own home!"_

"Perhaps we should thank the Maker that our darling children had not gone to the Conclave, as was originally planned," Bann Trevelyan pointed out, his eyes never leaving the stack of letters he was reading through.

"Well yes, of course, that is what I meant," she huffed, before taking another sip of her tea.

House Trevelyan, large and influential due to their long history of piety and connections with the Chantry, now found themselves at the center of attention due to two of the Trevelyan children. Evelyn and Maxwell had both held high ranks in Ostwick's Circle of Magi for many years. Their tower had remained the most stable throughout the months between Kirkwall and the Conclave, proving to be a shining example of what Mage-Templar relations could and should have been.

"I've a letter," the Bann said suddenly, breaking the piece of wax that sealed the two ends of parchment, perfectly folded over one another. "From Denerim—from the King's personal aide! The Trevelyan House has been invited to attend a ball in a few weeks time. They've requested the presence of Evie and Max, specifically, but we were extended the invitation as well."

"A ball in  _Denerim_?" Lady Trevelyan gasped. "Why, what could the royalty of Ferelden want us Marchers there for?"

"Continuing peace talks. The letter says that Evie and Max are 'essential to the future of Thedas,' so it seems they've made a name for themselves, even across the Waking Sea."

"Well, of course, they have," Lady Trevelyan said. "Evelyn and Maxwell are delightfully accomplished. But I don't see why this family must put themselves in harm's way, especially after the near miss of that dreadful explosion at the Temple of Sacred Ashes."

"Duty calls, my dear. Besides, I do not think you will be able to keep this invitation from them. His Majesty has also sent a message directly to the Circle."

"I don't know why they both  _insist_  on returning there," she sighed, ignoring her husband's comment. "That Circle is long lost."

"Our children are nothing if not determined," Bann Trevelyan chuckled, placing the letter atop the pile of already read correspondence. He would speak to the rest of the family before sending their reply.

"Perhaps this will be a good opportunity to re-discuss marriage with Evelyn, don't you think?" Lady Trevelyan continued. "Surrounded by royalty and other dignitaries. Now with the Circles fallen, those discussions are back on the table for our darling daughter."

"I think that might be troublesome, my dear, considering the unrest throughout the continent. Besides, war is hardly a time for love."

"Oh, husband dearest, it is  _always_ a time for love."

* * *

On the other side of town, the Trevelyan siblings sat in a deserted hall, seated across each other at separate desks placed in the middle of the room. The stone walls were mostly bare, save for the Trevelyan and Ostwick banners, neatly hung between two windows, the stone floor with only a single carpet beneath them.

In the empty room, even the smallest of noises was noticeable, echoing off the cold stone. Maxwell sat at his desk, his feet crossed and propped up on a corner, as he absentmindedly drummed his fingers on the wooden surface.

"Would you  _please_  stop that insufferable noise?" Evelyn growled, not bothering to look up from the letter she was writing.

Maxwell ceased his motions and smirked across the way, folding his arms against his chest. “Am I being a nuisance, sister?"

"Always," she muttered, but with a playful, teasing tone, clearly not mad at her brother. “Don't you have some templars to train?"

"For what purpose, exactly? Our numbers dwindle by the day. We are not more than twenty now," Maxwell sighed, leaning back in his chair as he stared across his desk to Evelyn who was writing furiously with her quill. "What about your mages? They aren't getting up to any trouble, are they?"

"You mean the dozen of them, most of which are apprentices? No, I daresay they aren't. Most of them are too frightened to use their magic, currently. Although, I am still impressed to see them remain here with us."

"Impressive or foolish, though the two often go hand in hand," he pointed out, earning a grin from Evelyn.

She reached for the next letter that had arrived earlier that morning. Upon first contact, she immediately knew it stood out from the rest. The parchment was thicker and creamier, the red wax seal perfectly round and intended with a Ferelden insignia. With an eyebrow raised, she quickly tore open the seal, unfolding the letter and spreading it flat against her desk.

"By the Maker," she gasped as her eyes scanned the impossibly neat lines, the script elegant and flowing. Max immediately sat up, his boots making a heavy thud as his feet finally dropped to the ground, intrigued by the sudden change of tone.

"Who's it from, Evie?"

"King Alistair Theirin," she replied meeting his gaze, her eyes wide with shock. "He's requested our presence at a ball."

 “A  _ball_?"

"Well, peace talks  _and_  a ball. Delegates from the Inquisition are to be in attendance,” Evelyn explained, casting her eyes back to the letter.

 “So, more politics to navigate?"

 “Always. Oh, for the love of Andraste..."

"What is it, now?” Max asked, concerned by the groan she had emitted.

"They've invited mother and father as well.” Evelyn quickly scanned over the letter once more before standing and moving across the room to her brother.

"Perhaps they won't go?” he offered, taking the letter from her as she sat on a corner of his desk.

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Do you even know our parents?”

"Alright, that's fair,” Max laughed. "I’m sure we can convince mother to be on her best behavior."

"You know how she hates Fereldens!” Evelyn threw up her hands in a dramatic fashion, before dragging them over her face.

 “Do you really think she’ll act like herself in front of royalty?"

Evelyn replied with a look, her lips pressed together in a thin line.

"Maker, you're right. It'll be a disaster,” her brother sighed, folding the letter up and handing it back to her.

"We best return home, I'm sure father will want to discuss this," Evelyn sighed, tucking the parchment into a pocket before hopping off of Max’s desk.

She would never admit it to anyone—even Max—but she was nervous go to Denerim. It had been a fortuitous happenstance that had kept them from attending the Conclave, and therefore sparing their lives. Evelyn had never been as devout an Andrastian as the rest of the Trevelyan family, but in the days following the explosion, she had realized that, perhaps, the Maker had a plan for her after all.

Somehow, in the three years of chaos following Kirkwall, their family had remained strongly united, and more importantly, safe. Evelyn knew they had always been in a unique situation in Ostwick. They came from an influential family in a relatively peaceful city. Anywhere else would never have allowed Evelyn and Max both to remain at the same Circle. But, thanks to their parents' insistence and close ties to the Chantry, it had been that way for many years.

Their understanding of each other provided a more relaxed environment within their Circle halls. The mages and templars of Ostwick had always been more at ease with one another than their counterparts in Starkhaven or Kirkwall. Yet, even for all their camaraderie, the social unrest surrounding their picturesque circumstance eventually came to a standstill. The mages wished for more freedoms and the templars grew distrustful, fearful of the events of Kirkwall. Thankfully, most of the departures had been peaceful, as the First Enchanter and Knight-Commander had allowed their ranks to leave freely in an effort to forego violence.

They were mostly successful, save for a few choice battles, in which the First Enchanter had become gravely injured. The two, who had long been lovers, decided to step back from their duties as they grew in age, allowing their responsibilities to fall onto the shoulders of the Trevelyan siblings, who had now assumed their roles.

When Evelyn and Max returned to the Trevelyan estate, it was made immediately clear that the entire family, including their younger sister Lillian, a junior templar recently returned home from Starkhaven, would travel to Denerim.

In a quiet moment, Evelyn slipped into her father's study, finding him in a lounge chair, a book in his lap and a glass of brandy in hand.

"Father?" she announced her arrival hesitantly, not wishing to disturb him. "Do you have a moment?"

“Of course, darling,” he nodded and motioned for her to join him. Evelyn slipped through the door, shutting it quietly behind her before settling into the seat across him. "Something on your mind?"

"I'm sure you already know," she laughed lightly as he poured her a glass from the nearby decanter.

Bann Trevelyan smiled before handing her the glass and taking a sip from his own. "Your mother is who she is, we cannot change that," he said simply. 

"Naturally, but we must check her. She'll make fools of us all," Evelyn grumbled, taking a healthy sip of her own. She grimaced at the strength of the alcohol that burned down her throat. 

"Don't worry about your mother or even Lillian, for that matter. I'm more concerned about you and Max."

"Why?"  


"With the Inquisition joining this gathering, it is likely they'll want to recruit you both. You'll be at the frontlines of the war."

Evelyn was unbothered by this potential situation and quizzically looked at her father to explain further. 

"You know as well as I that people do not view mages as kindly as this family does," he sighed. "Forgive me for worrying about my children. Someday, when you have your own, I'm sure you'll understand."

Evelyn smiled slightly, reaching out her hand to grasp his. "We'll be fine, father. I promise. Besides, I have Max to keep me safe."

Bann Trevelyan erupted in laughter at this. "Please make sure your brother stays out of trouble!"

A week later, the Trevelyan family boarded a ship to Denerim, packed with their finest clothes, ready to meet with the King and Queen.

It was the first time Evelyn left behind the Free Marches for Ferelden, there never before being an opportunity. As nervous as she was to go to Denerim, and to meet with King Alistair and his Queen, the fabled Hero of Ferelden, she also looked forward to whatever possibilities awaited her across the Waking Sea. Above all else, her greatest desire was to be useful in putting an end to the Mage-Templar War.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I welcome comments! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
